Questioning Desserts
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Akise stops by Yukiteru's house with his bento.


**A/N**

I haven't slept in thirty-eight hours, so if there are any major mistakes, I apologize for I hadn't caught them. My main inspiration were all the authors that can write embarrassing things smoothly. Also, I wanted to write something with a few choice people in mind:

Ryokistar, Panic Abandon; thank you for your continued support to the spoiled me. It means more than you'd realize.**  
**

Anyways, review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

...

The evening began transcending into darkness, hinting the finality of night time. Yukiteru was laying in his bed in his blue pinstripe pajamas, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to figure out what to do, and as of this moment he was highly interested in the magazines under his bed. Yukiteru knew that Yuno was asleep at the moment, but he still felt it was a major invasion of his privacy that if he ever _did_ choose to relieve his tension, another person would know exactly when and what was going on. Yukiteru rolled onto his right side, staring listlessly at his closet. There were far too many dilemmas being a teenage boy, especially if you were being successfully stalked by a psycho.

Yukiteru reached under his bed, pulling up his collection. There were multiple occasions where he went to burn these, considering it was his idiot Dad who gave them to him. He opened to a random page and felt his cheeks flare up. He hadn't been.. _stimulated_ in so long that it was nearly painful.

_**Bzzzt. Bzzzt.**_

Yukiteru startled, shoving all of the booklets in random spots as he searched for his phone. As was his instant reaction every other time, he first checked if there was a **Dead End.** Which, thank Deus, there wasn't.

7:21 PM [**Home**]

**Akise showed up at the front door with an obento.**

Yukiteru lifted his self off the bed, buttoning a few stray buttons on his pajama top. He hurried down the steps, opening the door in a haste.

Akise Aru was staring at the lawn before the door opened, looking towards Yukiteru and noting his appearance: an adorable striped pajama suit, his hair sticking up at odds and ends (Akise instantly knew that the brunette had been laying in his bed and must have moved a few times while laying there) along with a feverish expression. Akise smiled, "Hello, Yukiteru-kun. May I step in?"

Yukiteru looked around the outside to be sure that they were both safe, and then nodded. Akise stepped in, taking off his shoes right away.

Yukiteru's brows furrowed in bewilderment, "You have a meal for me?"

Akise blinked, laughing after the realization that Yukiteru already knew. "It seems I forgot you could predict the future."

Yukiteru wanted to comment on how Akise had made this as a last minute decision, and wanted to ask why he had even brought one, but he realized it'd be easier without any answers. He knew Akise's answers just tended to bring up more questions.

"Let's head up to your room. Do you have any tea?" Akise asked, looking to Yukiteru. The resident of the house thought about it.

"I'll check. I'm not sure if we have _good_ tea, but we might have something."

Akise gave his thanks and began walking up the stairs to Yukiteru's room. Yukiteru went into the kitchen, browsing the cabinets and trying to figure out where he would be if he were tea. In the middle of that scenario, though, Yukiteru realized that **all of those books were still out**.

"Akise-_kunn!_" Yukiteru cried, "Wait! Don't go in my room yet - !"

Yukiteru paused outside of his room, utterly frozen, to Akise sitting on his floor next to his bed, holding one of his porn magazines and flipping through the pages without a care. Claret eyes were directed to Yukiteru, "Quite a collection, huh?"

Yukiteru's entire face burned scarlet with his blush as he failed to form a proper sentence, wordless noises his only response. Akise smiled, tossing the book haphazardly. To say he wasn't a bit privately upset would be a lie, but he understood that Yukiteru _was_ indeed a boy with urges. "Don't worry, Yukiteru-kun. I'm not condemning you or anything." he consoled soothingly.

Yukiteru bit his lip, wringing his hands as he looked at his feet. Akise enjoyed this flustered, bashfulness quite a lot. "Yukiteru-kun, come here?" he prompted, moving a dirty mag away to make room for the shorter boy to sit directly next to him.

"B-But.. the tea.." Yukiteru finally managed a coherent sentence, relieved that his speech was returned.

"It's fine. Just come?" Akise give a gentle smile that Yukiteru found he didn't even want to say no to. He did as was requested, walking over the scattered articles throughout his room and sitting next to Akise.

Somehow this was more awkward than when he first saw Akise with his magazines. And what was with Akise's expression at that time? He wasn't entertained in the least. More or less, he looked bored by the magazines. Yukiteru gasped. Was Akise into more _adult_ things? Or was he already _experienced?_ Yukiteru's insides jumbled as each thought passed through his head. Maybe that's a reason why he always thought of Akise as reliable? Because he was a mature adult, in _that way_ too?

"Hey."

Yukiteru looked up, his face already saying what he had just been going through in his head. Akise laughed freely in response, wrapping his hands around his own waist. Yukiteru found that he couldn't share Akise's humour, considering he had no clue what the snowy-haired youth was thinking. "Haha, Yukiteru-kun, anything you're thinking is probably wrong. ..No, it definitely is." he chuckled once more.

Yukiteru pouted, not sure how to feel about that. How to feel about this whole situation. He decided to just move on, "So, what's in the bento?"

Akise smirked, lifting the bento. "Hm, who knows? Want to take turns asking questions? There are four treats in here. Each question of mine that you answer, you get a desert."

Yukiteru took in a breath. What did he have to lose? "Deal."

"First question," Akise began, taking the chopsticks out of the aquamarine-coloured bento with white paper airplanes painted on the outside. "Had you _started_ when I got here?"

Yukiteru's face flamed as it did before. What kind of question was that..? Amusement danced in the wine-coloured eyes as Yukiteru flustered. Finally, after an embarrassing few moments, he shook his head. Akise grinned, "Great! Here, doriyaki."

Yukiteru accepted the bean filled pancake graciously, realizing at that moment that he hadn't eaten in hours. "Thank you!"

Akise hid his laughter with his hand as the other boy devoured the sweet. How fast Yukiteru's mood had changed - it amazed him. Emotions can make people react in so many different ways, and Akise loved it. "Question two: were you aroused when I arrived here?"

Yukiteru's momentarily went into shock - he couldn't tell if this was sexual harassment or not, considering it was Akise. "I-I'd rather pass on that question."

"Each pass you have to kiss me."

"Huh?" Yukiteru's eyes widened, stunned.

Akise placed his head on his knees, staring at Yukiteru. The brunette looked and felt as if he were a timid mouse, prey to a mischievous snake. "It was a joke."

Yukiteru became more confused. What kind of joke was that? Indeed, Akise was hard to understand. Yukiteru saw a Daifuku being offered to him by a pale hand. He looked over at Akise, "I didn't answer a question."

Akise didn't move his hand, still offering the sweet-filled mochi. Yukiteru grabbed it decidedly and took a bite as Akise said, "You're hungry, right?"

Yukiteru nodded, not bothering to deny it. Akise moved the bento over to the brunette's lap, standing and brushing his pants. Yukiteru stood to his feet as well, lifting the bento with. "You're leaving?"

Akise's lips remained sweetly upturned, "Yeah. It's getting late."

The two of them walked down the stairs towards the entryway. Akise replaced his shoes and glanced over to his companion only to see him staring back. Yukiteru's cheeks tinted a pleasurable pink once again at being caught. Akise leaned near to Yukiteru's face and paused, the latter not budging. He touched his lips on to Yukiteru's softly. "Well, good night." he whispered.

Yukiteru blushed and stammered, flailing frantically as he tried to be 'composed'. "Thanks for the bento! Come back and hang out with me again some day!" he called, his voice somewhat shaky. Akise beamed in response, his expression that happiest Yukiteru had ever seen him.

Yukiteru brought the bento with him to the table, noting it felt heavier than having simply two more deserts. He opened the entire thing, finding several different flavoured breads, a few Ohagi, two Azuki Mooncakes, and a note:

_'Enjoy my meal, Amano Yukiteru-kun.'_


End file.
